


Top Donor

by bmot



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmot/pseuds/bmot
Summary: With Jinki's packed schedule, donating blood is the easiest way for him to make some extra cash. And lucky for him, he ends up getting something else from it as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt below: 
> 
> _Vampires are an accepted part of society, and willing citizens volunteer to donate blood for the cause at their local blood banks. Jinki is one such citizen who needs some extra cash and decides to donate. While there, he meets the cute vampire receptionist [member of choice] who ends up stealing his heart._
> 
> Thank you to the prompter!! I had fun writing this one, though I'm sorry it's a bit short. I wrote/edited the last bit of this a few days after having a concussion so if there's any errors/typos, feel free to let me know. ^^; Thanks to my wife for trying to catch all of them and for the terrible punny title. I went ahead and made each scene it's own chapter just cause that's easier than figuring out where to divide things. Hopefully it's enjoyable!! I'm not used to writing so much fluff.
> 
> Small warning for needles/blood draw in this fic, in case that makes anyone uncomfy.

Jinki stuffs his papers into his bag the instant the professor dismisses them for the evening. Minho watches him as he works, plainly curious.

“Not joining our after-class study session today?”  


“Can’t,” Jinki says, stuffing things in his bag. “I have plans.”

“Oh, really?” Minho grins. “You have a date?”

“I wish,” Jinki grumbles. “I’m going to donate some blood. For money, because I really need it.”  


“Donating blood?” Minho repeats, brow furrowing as he glances down to the clock on his phone. “What kind of donation place is open this late?”

“The kind where the blood’s for eating,” Jinki says.

“Oh.” Minho laughs. “Try not to get bit, I guess?”

Jinki rolls his eyes and slings his bag over his shoulder. “Trust me, that’s not happening unless they pay me extra.”

“I think they’d pay you less, since I heard that actually feels good,” Minho teases, then waves him off. “I’ll send you any notes we come up with tonight, so don’t worry about missing anything.”

“Thanks.”

He leaves the room with a small farewell to the rest of the other students that stay behind in the unused classroom to review their homework together, then heads back to his car.

The blood bank is on his way home, midway between his apartment and his university. When his GPS tells him to exit, he has an impulse to ignore it -- how much does he  _ really _ want to do this? -- but the pricetag of the textbook in his passenger seat is enough to keep him on route. The final street he pulls off onto is nearly deserted. Only the hospital and the medical park he pulls into have any cars in their lots.

After shutting off his car, he grips the steering wheel one last time and exhales, trying to collect his nerves. He’s not scared of vampires in the least -- he only hates needles -- but the money is too good for him to let that stop him.  


Enough people are squicked out at the idea of their blood being used as food that the blood banks for vampires pay more for donations than he’d get for plasma. And unlike normal banks, which keep semi-normal business hours, the banks meant for vampire food are open all night. He doesn’t have to miss his evening classes or worry about squeezing in an appointment around the workweek and his nightly grading.

The bank is set in the middle of a normal medical building, tucked at the end of one of the complex’s winding halls past an imaging center and a gastroenterologist. When he enters, the hallway is dark. A light clicks on immediately when he passes whatever sensor is attached to it, but his first glimpse is still fitting enough for the stereotypes of vampires that he almost wants to laugh.

He reaches the door to the donation center and opens it slowly, half-expecting for the room to be as dark as the hallway had been, but t’s no different than other doctor office, save the edition of magazines like  _ Forever Seventeen Magazine  _ and  _ Vamp Lif _ e to the usual waiting room collection. At the opposite end of the room from the door he’d entered is a check-in counter with a man in scrubs sitting behind it who waves him over.  


When Jinki reaches him, he looks up from his monitor.

“What can I help you with?” He asks, smiling politely.  


For a moment, Jinki only stares. The man is cute. And the man has fangs, which makes it take half a second for him to find his words.  


“Um -- donating blood?”

“Alright. Let me get the forms for you.”  


The receptionist reaches to the far end of the counter to grab a clipboard, then stands when he turns to hand to Jinki.

“This is to show you consent to having your blood used for food and food-type products,” he says, pointing at the first line of the sheet. “The next is standard stuff, guaranteeing payment and privacy for your personal information.”

Jinki nods along to the explanation. “Thank you.”  


“Just my job,” the man says, grinning. “Let me know if you need anything.”

After finishing the paperwork, Jinki finds a seat in one of the empty chairs and digs through the magazines on the table, looking for something interesting to read, but finds himself without the attention to pick a single one. His eyes shift among the pamphlets and displays along the wall back to the counter, where the receptionist is just visible over the top.

Jinki had gotten into the routine of receptionist-patient interactions and hadn’t made much note of how attractive the man is at first -- but now that he’s doing a double-take, he finds it hard not to stare. His shoulders are tight in his navy blue scrubs, but the fabric hangs loose around his waist and hips when he stands to search through the filing cabinet on the other end of the office. There’s a name tag fixed to his front pocket that says  _ Jonghyun _ and a coffee cup in his hands that he carries with him, sipping as he searches the drawer, and all Jinki can look at is the way the movement makes his forearm muscles shift.

He looks down and grabs a random magazine the moment Jonghyun turns back his way. Staring is rude, and he doesn’t want Jonghyun to think it’s because he’s a vampire -- they might get that a lot, since there aren’t many of them, and his interest had nothing to do wtih  _ that _ side of the receptionist. He’s just cute. .

The door to the back of the office clicks open. A woman peeks her head out.  


“Lee Jinki?”

He stands and grabs his bag. When he passes the other side of the front desk, he spares another glance at Jonghyun and nearly startles when he catches the man looking back at him with gold eyes.  


Embarrassed, he bites his lips and hurries along after the nurse. Either Jonghyun’s eyes had been drawn to the movement, he’d noticed Jinki staring, or he was interested in checking Jinki out in return.

Jinki’s really hoping it’s the last one.  


The nurse leads him to a small room and gestures to the cot, instructing him to sit. After filling in a few blanks on the clipboard she’d brought in, she smiles at him, with what he notes are human teeth. “How are you with blood draws?”

“Mostly alright, as long as I don’t look at the blood.”

She laughs. “Well, you won’t have to look at a thing. I’ll do all the work. Which arm do you want me to use?”

“Left,” Jinki says. She reaches over to tie a tourniquet around his arm, then hands him a stress ball. “Squeeze that for me while I get the other stuff ready, it’ll make your veins easier to find.”

Jinki does as instructed, trying to concentrate only on the feeling of the cheap rubber instead of his thoughts of what’s ahead. The minute it takes for her to prepare the bag, needle, and plastic is enough to make him nervous. As rational as he tries to be about it, the knowledge that his blood is going to go through all of that makes him squeamish.

When she returns, she cleans the inside of his arm and taps along his veins. “You’ll only feel a little jab when the needle goes in. Okay?”

“Yeah,” he says, hoping his voice sounds steadier than he feels.

He closes his eyes and turns his head the opposite way, wanting to make sure he doesn’t accidentally look at the needle in his arm or the bag gradually filling with his blood. The stick of the needle into his arm is no more than a pinch, but immediately, he feels his stomach drop and sweat begin to collect on his forehead. Whether it’s a physical reaction, or entirely mental, he doesn't know, but his head is too cloudy to talk himself out of it either way.

“Just relax,” she says, no doubt noticing his tension. “There’s nothing more you need to worry about. All you have to do is lie there until we’re done. Okay?”

Jinki nods. He can bear the discomfort of donating, but he hates his dramatic reaction to a simple blood draw. The donation doesn’t take long, he knows -- ten minutes, at most -- but it feels like hours. By the time the draw is over, his shirt is damp against his back and the room seems a blur.  


The nurse watches him carefully and passes him a pad of gauze with one hand and gives him a cookie with the other. “Keep pressure on that and eat this,” she says. “I’ll be done putting things away in a second.”

He finishes the cookie quickly, hoping it’ll to fix how unsteady he feels, but all he notices is how dry the crumbs feel in his mouth.

“You look a bit woozy,” she says when she returns to bandage him. “You want to sit here for a few minutes?”  


Jinki shakes his head. “I’ll be fine. I’ll feel better once I’m out of the room.”

She purses her lips, clearly skeptical, but nods and helps him off of the cot. “If you already gave Jonghyun your information, you should get paid tomorrow. He can help you set up your next donation, too, if you feel up for doing it again.”  


“Thanks,” he says, standing on shaking legs. None of him feels right, but somehow, he manages to make it out to the front counter without issue.  


Jonghyun nods to him, customer service smile back in place. “Did you want to set up your next donation?”

“Sure, yeah,” Jinki says, though the room seems to be spinning. He grips the edge of the counter for balance as Jonghyun’s taps at the keys of his computer.  


“I’m guessing you prefer nights...?” Jonghyun looks up from the monitor, then pauses. “Whoa, you look pale.”   


Jinki wipes the sweat from his brow and tries to smile. “Isn’t that normal?”

“For me, maybe.” Jinki manages a half-laugh, but Jonghyun is unamused. “You’re swaying. Are you light-headed?”

“Just a bit dizzy.”  


“Then you need to sit.”

Jinki grimaces. “I’m not going to pass out or anything.”  


“Not taking your word for that, sorry,” Jonghyun says. He circles out from behind the counter to the waiting room and grabs Jinki by the elbow, holding his arm in a firm grip as he leads him to one of the chairs. “Sit here for a while. I’ll get you another cookie and something to drink.”

Jinki fidgets. “You really don’t have to--”

“Just let me, alright? It’s free food, and if you’re doing this for the money, I can imagine you’d appreciate that.”  


Jinki laughs, embarrassed, and slides into the seat. “Okay, I’ll wait here.”

“Good. I’ll be right back.”  


Jonghyun disappears through the door next to the counter. When he returns, there's a cookie and a bottle of juice tucked in his arms that he hands over immediately.

“Have both of these, fluids help too.”

Jinki nods and unwraps the cookie, starting with only a nibble to avoid showing how hungry he is. After he’s halfway done, Jonghyun smiles at him.  


“So, is this your first time donating?”

“Yeah,” Jinki admits. “It probably shows, huh?”

“Only a bit.” Jonghyun grins wider. “Did you eat before coming here?”

“Not much. I had class before this, so...”

“Don’t do that again. You should eat two to three hour before donating and drink plenty of fluids.”  


“Yes, nurse.”

He snorts. “Don’t be smart. I’m not a nurse. I just run the front office.”

“Yes, receptionist.”

Jonghyun eyes him narrowly, then laughs. “Doesn’t have the same ring to it, does it?”

“Not really, no.”

The conversation peeters out, leaving them in silence as Jinki finishes his cookie between sips of juice. It would be a comfortable one, if he could avoid noticing Jonghyun -- but the better he starts to feel, the more he wants to look at the man sitting next to him.

“You feeling any better?” Jonghyun asks after another minute passes.  


He snaps his eyes away from where Jonghyun’s sleeves are tight around his biceps, not wanting to get caught looking. “Um -- I think so, yeah.”

The words should be followed by him standing and walking out the door to head home. But he doesn’t want to.

There’s reasons to stay: the only two vampires he’s met were a random girl in one of his seminar classes and an older-looking man he’d bought his car from online. And with how busy he’s been lately, he certainly hasn’t even had a chance to talk to any interesting men, either. He can’t remember the last time he’d been fussed over by anyone attractive. All he has waiting at home for him are assignments -- to grade  _ and _ complete -- which makes staying a far more appealing option.

He slumps back in his seat, deciding to linger. He’s already messed with his usual schedule by coming here, and another few minutes of lost sleep shouldn’t hurt him too much.

“Is it alright if I stay a bit longer?” He asks, smiling shyly. “I feel better, but I still have to drive home, so...”

“Of course, that’s fine. We’re open all night, and things tend to get boring around this hour, anyway. We’re either completely dead, or we’re slammed.”

Jinki laughs. “And tonight is the first one, I’m guessing?”

“Yup. It’s nice to have someone to talk to.” Jonghyun smiles back at him. “What do you do for a living?”

“I teach at a middle school. Writing, mostly, but they’ve roped me into teaching a history class too.”

Jonghyun winces. “Middle school? I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Jinki says, biting back another laugh -- he usually gets that reaction. “I actually enjoy it, if you can believe that. It’s a critical part of child development so it can be really rewarding.”

“It’s good there are people in the world like you. You couldn’t pay me enough to tolerate teenagers for an hour.”  


“If the pay was why people decided to teach, schools would be empty.”  


Jonghyun’s lip quirks. “Teacher pay is as bad as they say it is, huh?”

“It’s not the worst -- enough to live on, since I’m single and everything -- but I need to pay for my master’s somehow, so that’s why I’m here. I haven’t worked long enough for the district to get tuition reimbursement, and I don’t want to wait on getting the salary bump that comes with a masters...” he shrugs. “I’d want to earn one even without the money factor, anyway, so I figured I might as well do it now.”

“That’s admirable, too,” Jonghyun says. “I hate studying too much to even imagine that.”

“What do you like to do, then?”

“Anything else?” Jonghyun shrugs. “Writing, mostly, but I’m taking my time with it now that I can. Immortality helps.”

“I’d bet it does,” Jinki says, amused. Maybe the idea of being next to someone immortal should intimidate him, but presented like this, he can’t help but find it amusing. “What do you like to write?”

“A bunch of different things. They’re all unfinished now, but it’s fine. I don’t have to worry about ruining my savings if I spend extra years in an underpaid secretary job. All I need to worry about is rent, since we don’t have to buy food.”

“Isn’t blood expensive? They pay a lot for it.”

“A bit. But we only need to drink a pint every week or two, so it ends up cheaper in the end.”

“That must be nice.”

“It is.” Jonghyun smiles. “Gives me a chance to save for--”

He cuts himself off when the door opens. As Jonghyun stands, Jinki checks his phone and realizes he’s been at the clinic for over an hour -- which shouldn’t be a surprise, between the wait time, actual donating, and lingering to talk to a cute boy. He tucks his phone back away and stands, drawing a raised brow from Jonghyun.

“You alright to drive now?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Thanks for taking care of me. I’ll see you next time?”

“Probably. I’m usually on the night shift.” Jonghyun looks him over carefully before giving him a raised brow. “Remember to eat something so you won't start to pass out next time.”

Jinki feels his ears warm, but forces a smile. “Don’t worry, I will.” 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, when he calls during the day to set up another donation time, a woman picks up the phone.   


A part of him is disappointed it isn’t the cute receptionist he’d met -- which he shouldn’t be, considering he’d somewhat embarrassed himself in front of the man. And it only makes sense for it to be someone else, since he makes the call during his lunch hour. As far as he knows, vampires still need sleep, and it’d make sense for the day shift at the donation bank to have an entirely different staff.

The week keeps him busy enough that he doesn’t think about it again until the Friday he’d scheduled his blood draw on comes around. Remembering what Jonghyun had said about eating beforehand, he swings by the campus shop on his way out to find a snack. And inside, he finds himself drawn by the smell of coffee to the counter of the small cafe tucked within the corner.

He bites his lip and looks over the menu, weighing his options. He probably shouldn’t have coffee a few hours before bed. But he remembers Jonghyun was drinking coffee -- and getting him a cup to give him would be a good gesture of gratitude. He has enough spare cash to afford it, thanks to the money he’d gotten from his last donation.

He’s not doing it to flirt. But if it happened to be read that way -- and Jonghyun’s reception is positive -- he won’t deny it. Between school and work, he barely has time to keep himself sane, let alone put in the effort to meet anyone new.

Uncertain of what kind of drink the man might like, he settles for a cup of black coffee to give Jonghyun and an oversized muffin for himself to eat on his way back to the car.   


When he arrives, he brings the last half half of his muffin with him into the waiting room to keep from seeming like he went  _ too _ out of his way to grab Jonghyun a treat. He looks to the counter from the first moment he opens the door and notices Jonghyun perk up as he approaches the desk.

“Good to see you again,” Jonghyun says, smiling at him widely. “You eat something before coming here this time? Or do you need a cookie before the blood draw?”

“I picked up something to eat,” Jinki says, willing his face not to heat, and holds up his muffin. “And some coffee, too, since I was already there. Would you want it?”   


Jonghyun stares at him, plainly caught off guard. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Jinki holds it out over the counter. “Figured I kind of owe you something, after the last time I was here.”   


“You don’t, but thank you.” Jonghyun looks up at him with interest and reaches for it slowly. “What made you think to get some? Most vampires don’t drink coffee.”   


“Well...I didn’t know that,” Jinki admits. “I just noticed you had some last time you were here. But I didn’t know how you like it, so I just got black coffee and figured you’d have anything you want to add...”

“You’re attentive, huh?” Jonghyun says. He brings the cup Jinki had handed him and takes a sip without breaking eye contact. “I bet your students don’t get away with much.”

“I like to think I notice most of the stuff they get up to, though I only call them out if it gets in the way of learning.”

Jonghyun laughs. “That’s the best way to do it, I think. I wouldn’t have gotten in half as much trouble if my teachers were more lenient.”

“It’s hard for me to imagine you getting in trouble.”

“I wasn’t  _ bad  _ — just had my own things I wanted to do, like write and draw...” His lip quirks. “I’d pay attention if the teacher was cute, though.”   


Jinki licks his lips, hesitating for a second — with the way Jonghyun’s looking at him, it feels like flirting, but there’s no way to find out unless he tries.

“So you’d do well in my class?”

“Probably. Might even turn into a real teachers pet.”

They share a small smile. Jinki’s fingers tighten around what’s left of his muffin as he tries not to seem too delighted. That’s as close to a confirmation as he can get that Jonghyun might be interested.   


“So, do you work here every night, or--”

“Lee Jinki?”

The door from the back clicks open, making them both jump. Jonghyun laughs sheepishly.   


“I’ll talk to you later, I guess?”   


“Yeah,” Jinki says, though he worries the interruption had drained the courage out of him.   


He follows the nurse back to an open donation room and lays on the cot, answering her small talk automatically as she prepares the needle and allowing his thoughts to drift.   


Asking someone out in such a sterile environment isn’t something he’s really done before. It’d never felt right, and he’d never been interested enough to bother. But Jonghyun  _ had _ been the one to escalate their small talk to proper flirting. There’s no reason not to try.

When the nurse taps along the inside of his forearm, she quickly finds a vein and lines up the needle. He winces as it slips under his skin and exhales, forcing his eyes to the ceiling.

If being bitten by a vampire feels like  _ this _ , he wouldn’t want to do it. But Minho had said -- and the handful of articles he’d read after having a very particular dream about a certain receptionist -- that there’s something in a vampire’s bite that makes it pleasurable.   


How that works, he has no idea. He’s getting ahead of himself even wondering about it. It’s not like taking a vampire on a date meant they would bite you at the end of it. Unless he asked for them to, maybe.

The blood draw passes quicker than it had the first time. He doesn’t get dizzy, and he only sweats half as much -- which is a relief, since he plans on talking to Jonghyun on his way out. Once the donation is done, he waits impatiently for the nurse to finish securing gauze over the small wound left by the needle with tape, then stands as soon as he can trust himself not to lose his footing.

He exits the back of the office, ready to use the process of setting up his next appointment to spring his way into flirting with Jonghyun some more, but when he reaches the waiting room, there’s a line at the front desk.

“I’m sorry, sir, but we’re out of AB-negative at the moment,” Jonghyun says, addressing the man at the front of the line. The wide, toothy grin Jinki had seen every time they’d talked is replaced by an attempt at a cordial smile. “It’s the rarest blood type, so we don’t get it often. But if you put in an order, we may be able to get you some by next week--”

“Next week is too long. I promised my wife I’d bring something nice for our turning anniversary.”

“I’ll see what we can do, but unfortunately, I can’t guarantee we’ll have that blood type on hand in time...”   


When the man starts to repeat his complaint, Jinki’s stomach twists with disappointment. For a moment, he hesitates, trying to decide if he should wait. It’d be worth it, maybe -- but the frazzled look on Jonghyun’s face is enough to make him think better of bothering him for now.   


As he moves towards the door, Jonghyun catches his eye and sends him a smile -- apologetic, almost -- and waves at him after handing the next person in line a clipboard. Jinki waves back, hesitating again, but forces himself to exit. He’d look silly going back now, and there’s still two more people Jonghyun has to deal with before he  _ might _ be free.

Stepping outside, he shuts the blood bank’s door behind him with a sigh. Next time, he’ll ask.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time he comes to donate, Jonghyun greets him with a wide smile the moment he steps through the door. “Hey.”   


“Hey,” Jinki says, returning the smile. The casualness seems like a good sign, but the coffee he’d brought with him for Jonghyun still feels too warm in his hands as he approaches the desk. He holds it out the moment he’s close enough. “Would you want some coffee? I swung by the cafe again, so...”

Jonghyun’s eyes light up. “This is for me?”

“Yeah,” Jinki says. “I had to get a snack again, so I figured since I was there...” He pauses, unable to continue with Jonghyun staring at him. “It’s the same kind as last time.”

“Thank you. I liked it a lot.”

Jonghyun’s fingers brush his when he reaches to take it. Jinki nearly drops the cup -- both because the contact catches him off guard, and Jonghyun’s fingers are cold.

“You shouldn’t spend too much on me if you’re budget’s tight, you know.”

“I can afford a coffee,” Jinki sighs. “I’m not  _ that _ bad off.”

Jonghyun gives him a skeptical raise of his brow, but says nothing more when he takes a drink. There’s a pause as he finishes his sip where Jinki should think of what to say, but his mind goes blank when Jonghyun sets the cup down, revealing a line of foam along his lips. He has a half-formed thought to apologize for giving him the wrong drink, and another to offer one of the napkins he’d grabbed on his way out of the cafe, but Jonghyun grins at him and licks away the foam before he can act on any of them.

“This isn’t the same as last time,” Jonghyun observes. “Still good, though.”   


“Guess they got the order wrong.” Jinki swallows. “I, uh -- do I need to do anything else to check in?”

“No, you’re good. It’s only the first time where there’s lots of paperwork.”

“Right.”   


Jinki nods and shuffles off to one of the waiting room’s seats, cursing inwardly. He shouldn’t be thrown off by something so small, but he can’t say he’s too surprised by his difficulty. It’s been so long since he’s bothered to ask anyone out.

He runs a hand over his face and fiddles with his phone until he feels somewhat composed again. A half-hour passes where he breezes through level after level of the new game he’d downloaded at Minho’s insistence.

Any other office, he might be irritated by the wait -- but here, it’s a chance to gather the courage to talk to Jonghyun again, or at least watch him read and stick the end of his pen in his mouth before scrawling down another note with a self-satisfied grin.

Not that he’d been memorizing Jonghyun’s habits. His crush isn’t  _ that _ bad.

When he looks back to the desk, he catches a brief glance of Jonghyun looking at him before he quickly snaps his attention to his monitor. It’d be easy to think he’d imagined it, if not for the shy smile Jonghyun has fixed on his face.

He takes a deep breath and gives himself a half-second to plan. He’ll ask Jonghyun to grab coffee, because he already knows Jonghyun likes it. Maybe it’ll be annoying, but he doesn’t have any better ideas. Or the money to take him out to a proper dinner.

Before he can lose his nerve, he stands and approaches the desk. It gives him a bit of encouragement that Jonghyun immediately looks to him and smiles.

“Need something?”

“Wait’s long today,” Jinki says, resting an elbow on the edge of the desk. “And I’ve played on my phone enough.”

“Oh, yeah.” Jonghyun frowns. “Sorry about that. We had a lot of donors an hour ago, so I think they’re still catching up. We normally have an extra person on hand to sort out our inventory, but she’s sick this evening...”

“It’s alright, really -- I didn’t mean it to sound like a complaint. I don’t have anywhere to be.”   


Jonghyun raises a brow. “Even on a Friday night?”

Jinki laughs and shakes his head. “Maybe I shouldn’t admit that. But it’s hard to plan anything, since I have class right before I come here.”

“Don’t feel bad about that. I’m the one working a Friday night, and  _ that’s _ more pathetic.” Jonghyun pauses, looking thoughtful, then leans forward with a smile. “Are you free the rest of the weekend?”

“Yeah, my schedule’s mostly open. I usually don’t do much but grading or studying, and I just squeeze that in wherever I can.”

“That doesn’t sound very fun. Would you rather go out somewhere? Hear some music, maybe?”

Jinki stares at him, caught off guard. “With you?”

“That’s kind of what I was getting to, yeah.” Jonghyun smiles. “But if you’d rather get coffee or something--”   


“No, music’s good,” Jinki says. Though he knows a coffee shop would make for better conversation, he knows he’ll feel more relaxed with something else to occupy them. “What time’s good for you?”

“Around eight, if that works. There’s a band I like playing tomorrow.” Jonghyun grins and half-stands out of his chair. “Do you want me to give you my number, so I can send you the address and everything?”

Jinki tilts his head towards the monitor in front of Jonghyun. “Don’t you have mine already?”

“I’m willing to be unprofessional to ask you out, but I’m  _ not  _ using our system to look up your number.”

Jinki laughs. “Even though I obviously want you to have it?”

“Yup.”   


When Jonghyun continues to look at him expectantly, Jinki pulls out his phone and opens a new text message, then types in the numbers Jonghyun gives him. He types out a quick message and sends it off, making the phone on the desk behind the counter light up.   


Jonghyun pats it and smiles at him. “Thanks.”   


“Don’t need to thank me,” Jinki says. “I was planning on asking you out tonight, but you beat me to it.”

“You were? I thought you’d just keep stealing glances at me until the nurse called you back.”   


“I wasn’t...” When Jonghyun tilts his head, Jinki sighs. “Okay, I was. But I did get the courage to walk up here, so I did half the work.”   


“Fair point. I’m kind of trapped back here unless someone looks like they’re about to faint.”   


A second later, the nurse pops out of the door and blinks at them. “Lee Jinki?”

Jinki takes a half-step towards her, then pauses and turns back to Jonghyun with a smile. “I’ll see you later, I guess?”

“Yeah,” Jonghyun says. “Don’t feel like you have to wait around once you’re done, if we end up getting a rush. We can catch up tomorrow night.”

“Alright -- sounds good.”   


When the nurse takes him back, she’s not as chatty as usual. She says nothing until they’re in the donation room, but turns to him with a grin after closing the door.

“You and Jonghyun have a date?”

Jinki winces. “You heard that?”

“There’s not any walls between the front and the nurse’s station. I can usually hear everything. He’s talked about you a bit, too.”

“Oh.” Jinki’s face heats as he thinks of his previous attempts at flirting. “He’s not going to get in trouble, is he?”

“No. Though I have to say, a few people will be disappointed if he ends up hogging you to himself. Your blood apparently tastes pretty good.”

“Um.” Jinki sits back on the cot, unsure what to say as he stares at the ceiling. “I’m not sure how to feel about that.”   


“It means you’re in good health, at least!” She presses the stress ball into his hand, then turns to begin preparing the needle.

Jinki squeezes it and stares up at the ceiling, steeling himself for the pinch. At least this time, he has something to look forward to for the weekend other than a cookie and more grading.


	4. Chapter 4

The waiting room is crowded when he’s done, so he heads home with only a smile and a wave to Jonghyun. By the time he’s home, Jonghyun has messaged him with the address of the bar they’ll meet at and another thanks for the coffee.   


Jinki responds as cheerfully as he can over text without crossing the line into overeager. He’s never been good at texting, but hopefully, his interest will come across well enough.

On Saturday, he tries to slip in a nap between readings to prepare himself for a late night out, but manages nothing more than hazy daydreams of what his date with Jonghyun might be like. He’s not hoping to bring Jonghyun back to his place after only a first date, but the mere possibility of it is enough to motivate him to clean up his apartment. The more he thinks about the short conversations they’d had, the more he realizes how little they know about each other, and the more he looks forward to having a chance to talk outside of the waiting room. If Jonghyun’s a flirt while on the clock, he can only imagine what he’ll be like off of it.

The bar is close to the nearest big city, but far enough away that he manages to find parking without trouble. He’d agonized over what to wear for an hour before settling on a t-shirt and jeans, figuring that would be the most neutral thing he could pick.

His pulse quickens as he walks the few streets between the parking lot and the bar. He shouldn’t be nervous. He’s never had terrible dates -- not due to his own fault, anyway -- but it’s been a while. And he’s never been on one with a vampire, either.   


He takes a deep breath to collect himself before rounding the last corner. None of that should matter. Jonghyun had been eager to invite him out, and that counts for something.   


When he turns the corner, someone steps towards him, and it’s only after he nearly runs into them and startles back that he realizes it’s Jonghyun.   


“Sorry,” Jonghyun says, hand over his chest. He gives a nervous laugh. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine, really.” He smiles, trying to ease Jonghyun’s worry. “Did you see me coming around the corner or something?”

“No, but you have a smell,” Jonghyun says. As soon as the words leave his mouth, he shakes his head. “Not a bad one -- just, you know, a human smell. I can recognize it pretty easily, since the waiting room at work isn’t that big and you were usually the only one there...” He covers his mouth with his hands and inhales. “Nevermind. That sounds creepy, sorry.”   


“Don’t be, I’m not offended.”

“That’s a relief.” Jonghyun sighs. “Scent probably would’ve been a better word than smell, when I think about it...”   


“That’ll just make me think of Twilight.”   


Jonghyun laughs. “True. I’ll stick to saying you look nice, then.”

“Thanks,” Jinki says. He looks over Jonghyun, taking in the sleeveless shirt and muscles that he’d seen only hints of before, and finds himself staring at the dip between his collarbones.

He remembers to snap his eyes up before his gaze lingers too long. “You, uh -- you look good too.”

Jonghyun raises a brow. “I hope that hesitance is because I look  _ too _ good.”   


“Definitely,” Jinki says. “It’s the first time I’ve seen you out of scrubs, too.”

“Oh, right. Those aren’t very flattering.” Jonghyun laughs, then steps closer. He places a hand on Jinki’s arm to turn him towards the line at the bar’s entrance. “Maybe you’ll get to see me out of these clothes, too.”

When his eyes widen, Jonghyun only grins and continues dragging him along. The line is short enough that they manage to get in after only a minute of waiting and the venue is small, with only a small stage at the front and a few stools around the bar counter. The rest is open floor space, and reminds Jinki of the places he’d go to for half-off beer in his early college years. He watches the three-piece band sets up on stage, trying to find some sign of their name, but Jonghyun taps him on the shoulder and points towards the bar before he can find it.

“What do you want to drink? I’ll get it for you, since you’ve gotten me so much coffee.”

“Any beer’s fine,” Jinki says. “I’m not picky.”

“You’re sure, really?”

“Yeah, really.”

Jonghyun hums an acknowledgement and leans over the bar counter to order for them, picking two pale ales of the same brand. After the bartender pops off the cap for them, Jonghyun presses one of the bottles into Jinki’s hand and takes a drink from the remaining one.

Jinki watches, curious, as Jonghyun pulls the bottle back from his lips and grins at him. “You surprised I can drink?”

“I shouldn’t be, considering that you like coffee. Caffeine is a drug, too.”

Jonghyun laughs. “Makes sense. Alcohol doesn’t hurt us, but it hits a little harder sometimes, since we don’t eat often.”

“That makes sense. It’s like drinking on an empty stomach.”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Jonghyun’s thumb shifts against the curve of his bottle, smile dimming slightly. “This is a bad first date question, but I have to ask: you don’t mind that I have to drink blood, do you?”

“Not at all.” Jinki frowns. “Is there something I’ve said that makes you think I’d be bothered by that?”   


“No. I know it’s a bit stupid to worry, when you accepted me asking you on a date, but I know some people as grossed out by it.”   


“As long as I don’t have to see any blood, I don’t mind,” Jinki says. “If anything, I’m curious. I’ve never talked with any vampires for more than a minute, and they don’t teach about them in graduate school.”   


Jonghyun raises a brow. “Nothing at all? You’d think they’d talk about having vampires or half-vampires as students, since that might bring up some issues.”   


“You know, you’re right.” Jinki takes a long drink, thoughtful. “Would it be strange to do a report on that? I haven’t settled on an idea for my final paper, and now I want to know more about it.”

Jonghyun laughs. “It’s a bit weird, but not in a bad way. That’s just first base for you, right? Reading studies on the type of person you’re going out with?”

“I’m not  _ that _ much of a nerd,” Jinki huffs.   


“I think you have to be a little bit nerdy to be a teacher,” Jonghyun says, grinning, and nudges him with an elbow. “That’s not a bad thing, though. It’s cute. And it means you’re my type.”   


“I wish you’d told me that earlier. I could’ve worn my glasses and sweater vest.”   


“You’d look out of place here, dressed like that,” Jonghyun teases. He makes a show of looking Jinki up and down before meeting his eyes again. “But I’ll have fun picturing it.”   


Jinki laughs. “Does that mean I’m allowed to make up nurse fantasies with you?”

“I’m not a nurse,” Jonghyun says. “But yes, please fantasize about me.”

When he smirks and brings his bottle back to his lips, Jinki can only nod. Their conversation shifts to more casual topics, like the band Jonghyun had wanted to see and the other types of music he likes. Over the hour they wait for the bar to fill for the show, Jonghyun moves closer to him. Even when the bar’s quiet, he complains of the noise in between standing up on his toes to reach Jinki’s ear. Jinki recognizes the intention of the small touches and returns them whenever he can, looping an arm around Jonghyun’s waist to help him balance himself as he finishes answering .

Eventually, the crowd grows thick enough that they decide to move towards the stage to avoid being stuck with a bad view. He finds himself pressed to Jonghyun’s side, but that gives him an excuse to reach for Jonghyun’s hand at the start of the first song. Jonghyun sends him a grin and glides his hand along Jinki’s forearm before turning to the stage. The band is decent, for the sort of bar they’re at, but Jinki finds himself enjoying Jonghyun’s gleeful reactions to the music more than the music itself. By the fourth song, the crowd is even thicker, and he can feel himself start to sweat through his shirt. At the pause before the next set, Jonghyun grips his shoulder and leans towards him to talk into his ear.

“Are you still enjoying this?”

Jinki looks at him, confused. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“The last time I saw you this sweaty, you almost passed out.”   


Jinki purses his lips and runs the back of his hand over his forehead, now self-conscious. “I’m just warm. Crowd’s make things stuffy.”

Jonghyun smiles. “I can help with that, if you want.”   


Before he can ask how, Jonghyun squeezes into the small space in front of Jinki, then reaches back and grabs his hands to pull them around his waist.   


“Better, yeah?”

Jonghyun’s back is cool against him, enough to make Jinki sigh wtih relief. He rests his chin on Jonghyun’s shoulder and laces his fingers together over his stomach. “Thanks for this. It’s definitely comfier.”

Jinki feels Jonghyun’s cheek press against his when he grins. “Hey, I enjoy it too. You really do smell nice.”

He tightens his hold on Jonghyun and swallows. For the first time, he wonders if Jonghyun can hear his pulse, and if it triggers some instinct in him to bite him. The thought makes his heart race. He can almost imagine it -- and he likes it -- but Jonghyun jars him from his thoughts before he can fill in the details.

“After this, do you want to come back to my place?”

“I’d like that, yeah,” Jinki says. He curls his fingers on Jonghyun’s stomach, making him jump. “I’m guessing you want to make me some coffee?”

Jonghyun laughs. “Of course, coffee.”

Jinki grins and presses his lips closer Jonghyun’s ear. “There’s not too many songs left, are there?”

Jonghyun squeezes his forearm. “I don’t think so. But if it’s more than three, let’s leave early.”   


Jinki lets his attention shift back to the stage, if only to keep count of the songs to make sure he knows when they’re at three. He wants to get out of there and to Jonghyun’s place as soon as he can, but when the time comes to exit the bar, he fumbles for what to say when Jonghyun grabs his wrist to pull him through the crowd and lead him out.

Once they’re outside, Jonghyun watches him, tongue darting across his lips before he smiles. “Did you still want to come back to my place?”

Jinki’s heart pounds when he nods. He gets nervous each time he hooks up with someone new, but his want always outweighs it in the end. And that’s certainly true tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Jonghyun’s apartment is only a short walk from the bar. The elevator that takes them up to the third floor is slow. Jinki thinks about trying to kiss Jonghyun the whole way up, but by the time he finds the nerve, the doors slide open and Jonghyun takes his hand to lead him down the hallway. He watches as Jonghyun fumbles with his keys to open the lock, then steps inside the moment Jonghyun gestures for him to go ahead.

When the door shuts behind him, the air seems heavier. Jonghyun hesitates in the narrow entrance way with Jinki and smiles shyly when their eyes meet.

He should’ve kissed Jonghyun before they stepped inside, to make this transition smoother -- he’d had plenty of chances -- but Jonghyun seems ready to handle that for him. He steps forward and takes Jinki’s hand, then runs a finger against his palm.

“You didn’t, uh -- actually want coffee, did you?”

“Not this late, no,” Jinki says. He reaches out and takes Jonghyun’s hand, then tugs on it softly to bring him closer. “I had fun at the show. Thanks for taking me out.”

Jonghyun’s lip catches on one of his fangs when he looks up at Jinki and grins. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.“ Jonghyun’s close enough to make him dizzy, but he somehow manages to speak. “Especially the part where I got to hold you.”

Jonghyun steps forward, drawing a shiver from Jinki when he presses fully against him. “You can do that again, you know.”

Goosebumps rise over his skin. He slides his hands over Jonghyun’s waist to his back and holds him firm. Jonghyun stares at him widely when he tilts his head down, then closes his eyes, rising on his toes to close the last bit of space still between them and bring their lips together.   


Jonghuyn kisses him back slowly, as if testing the waters. Unlike the rest of him, his mouth is warm, and it only gets warmer the more Jinki kisses him. When he buries his fingers in Jonghyun’s hair, Jonghyun breathes out a curse and pushes him back towards the wall.   


Their lips part briefly with the movement, giving Jinki a short glimpse of Jonghyun’s wide-blown pupils before he begins to kiss up Jinki’s collar. When Jonghyun stops at his neck and breathes in, Jinki stills. All he wants to do is tilt his head back and let Jonghyun have him, but that’s probably something they’d need to talk about first.

He swallows. “If you want to, you can bite me.”

Jonghyun jerks back. “What? I wasn’t trying to do that.”   


“I know, but I’m okay with it,” Jinki mumbles, embarrassed under Jonghyun’s stare. “And a bit curious, I’ll admit.”

“Oh, uh--” Jonghyun stalls. If he were human, Jinki’s sure he’d be flushing. “I think I’d rather skip that tonight, since you donated recently, and we’ve been drinking...”

Jinki nods. Though he’s not that drunk, he’s not about to try and talk Jonghyun into anything. There’s enough he’s looking forward to doing.

“Alright.” He grips Jonghyun’s hips and smiles at him. “Tell me what you don’t want to skip, then.”   


Jonghyun relaxes, expression immediately turning playful. He traces a finger down the center of Jinki’s chest. “A lot of things. You fucking me, for one.”   


Jinki hums, pretending to think. “I think I can do that, yeah.”

Jonghyun drags him away from the wall and deeper into the apartment. When they reach the bedroom, Jinki kisses him again, starting slow and forcing Jonghyun to pick up the pace. Jonghyun gives a small whine, impatient, and tugs Jinki’s shirt free from his pants. He has to stand on his toes to pull it the rest of the way over Jinki’s head, even with help. Once it’s off, he tosses it to the other side of the room and yanks off his own, then wraps his arms around Jinki, letting their bare chests press together as he leads them into a deeper kiss.   


Jinki gasps, caught off guard by the coolness of Jonghuyn’s skin even though he should’ve expected it.   


“Thought you might like that,” Jonghyun says, teasing. Jinki nods and reaches down, undoing Jonghyun’s belt and opening his jeans to rub at the front of his boxers.   


Jonghyun’s fingers curl in his hair, encouraging him. Jinki presses harder, then grips him through the fabric, stroking his cock until he earns another whine and Jonghyun loops an arm around the small of his back to drag him towards the bed.   


“Think I need to lay down for the rest of this,” Jonghyun murmurs as he falls onto his back, bringing Jinki with him. Jinki presses down over him, urging Jonghyun’s legs open and placing himself between them. Jonghyun grips his sides with shaking hands and arches up, giving them both more friction.   


It’s enough to make Jinki want more, but he keeps each roll of his hips small until Jonghyun’s kisses turn desperate and he reaches between them to fumble with Jinki’s zipper. When Jinki pulls away to remove his pants, Jonghyun does the same, flinging them aside and reaching for the nightstand in a single motion. He scoots up the bed and motions for JInki to follow, then presses a bottle into his hand.   


“Do you want to do this, or should I?”

“I want to,” Jinki says, taking it quickly. Jonghyun grins at him, lip between his teeth, and lies flat on his back to ease his legs open again. Jinki runs a thumb along his hipbone, then slicks his fingers and moves lower. He circles a finger around Jonghyun’s entrance, feeling it out slowly before finally pushing in with two when he feels Jonghhyun press down.   


“You’re warm here,” Jinki murmurs, kissing up Jonghyun’s jaw. “Feels nice.”   


“It’d be a shame if you freeze your dick off, yeah?”

Jinki muffles a laugh against his neck. “You really know how to set a mood.”   


“I do, yeah,” Jonghyun says, voice low. He lifts his hips, rising to meet Jinki’s fingers until they’re fully in him, and groans when Jinki twists them in response. “Like that, yeah -- I shouldn’t need much, I don’t want to wait--”

”What if I want to make you wait?”   


Jonghyun narrows his eyes and grabs the back of his neck, tugging him into a kiss rough enough for JInki to feel the scrape of Jonghyun’s fangs against his bottom lip. Jinki stretches his fingers apart, making Jonghyun gasp and arch against him. He smiles at Jonghyun and slides them half-way out, slowing enough on the push back in to earn himself a glare. It’s a half-hearted one, since Jonghyun is too busy trembling against him to muster much annoyance, but it sends his heart racing.

“You’re very eager,” he teases. “Have you been thinking about this all night?”

“Of course,” Jonghyun hisses. His eyes squeeze shut when Jinki’s fingers fill him again. He turns his head, panting against Jinki’s cheek, and clutches him closer. “You just want to see if you can get me to beg, don’t you?”

Jinki’s rhythm stutters at the thought. “I didn’t start out trying to, but now that you mention it...I’d like to hear that.”

Jonghyun’s nails scrape against his back when he whines. “Jinki--”

Jinki reaches between them to palm at Jonghyun, giving no more pressure than the heel of his hand even as he quickens his fingers. He shifts forward on the bed to let his own cock rest against Jonghyun’s hip, leaving a small smear of precome across his skin that Jonghyun’s eyes dart down to immediately.   


“What are you thinking about?” Jinki teases.

“You fucking me,” Jonghyun pants against his lips. “Please, I want it, just--”

“I thought being immortal would make you more patient,” Jinki teases. “You have forever.”

“I don’t  _ want _ to take my time here,” Jonghyun growls. “Just fuck me, Jinki.”   


Hearing his name like that is enough to break his resolve. He slips his fingers halfway out and kisses Jonghyun firmly.

“Alright. You have condoms?”

Jonghyun gestures hurriedly to the left side of the bed. Jinki stretches over to reach the small nightstand and tugs open the drawer, then pulls out the strip he finds and tears one off.

As he rushes to open the wrapper, he has a half-thought that the condom might be unnecessary -- from the little he knows, vampires don’t catch diseases -- but thinks better of questioning it. Making Jonghyun wait had been nearly as hard for him as it had for Jonghyun, and he doesn’t want to pause for a discussion on vampire health.

Once he has the condom on, he leans back over Jonghyun and grins when he feels a hand reach for him.

“Impatient?”

Jonghyun smirks and tugs at his hips, pulling him down close enough to line up Jinki’s cock. “Your fault, really.”   


Jinki manages only a small laugh -- he’s too eager to bother with any more banter -- and lowers himself to kiss Jonghyun as he pushes in. The contrast of the coldness of Jonghyun’s chest and the heat around him makes his skin prickle, and he finds himself moaning against Jonghyun’s mouth the moment he bottoms out. When he pulls back to catch his breath, Jonghyun meets his eyes and shifts beneath him, lips tight.

“You better not make me wait again before you start moving.”   


Jinki grins at him and pulls halfway out, then pushes back in, drawing a hiss of pleasure from Jonghyun that he swallows with another kiss. He starts slow, wanting to savor every motion even as Jonghyun urges him faster with heels against the back of his thighs.   


The next time their kiss breaks, he presses himself closer, tucking his head into the crook of Jonghyun’s neck. Jonghyun inhales sharply and hooks his legs tighter around Jinki’s hips.

“That’s good, don’t stop--”   


Jinki bites his lip and fucks Jonghyun harder. Jonghyun’s breath is ragged. His pants fall against Jinki’s cheek, then his neck, and a second later, Jinki can feel the slip of his tongue and teeth along his pulse point. The thought of what might follow is enough to make his rhythm hitch, but he pretends not to notice it. He doesn’t want Jonghyun to think biting is all he cares about, though it’s hard to think of anything else, when Jonghyun’s kisses along his neck seems  _ hungry, _ almost feverish—

As if on instinct, Jinki tilts his head for a better angle, allowing Jonghyun to lick at his vein open-mouthed.   


“Fuck.” Jonghyun stops suddenly, turning his head away quickly enough for Jinki to feel the scrape of his teeth. “Hold on a second.”

When Jinki rises up on his elbows to look at him in question, Jonghyun’s teeth are clenched, brow furrowed in frustration.   


“Can we — could we change positions?”   


“Sure, yeah,” Jinki says, trying not to seem worried. “Is there something I should be doing differently?”

“No, it’s -- since you told me I can bite you, I can’t stop thinking about it.” He exhales, closing his eyes for a moment. It’s only when he reopens them that Jinki notices that his irises are almost entirely black. “You smell too good, and your pulse is so...”   


Jinki swallows. He’d thought Jonghyun seemed close to biting him, but the admission still makes his heart race. “I told you I don’t mind trying it.”

“I know, but...” He smiles coyly. “Biting’s something else. I just want to get fucked tonight, you know?”

Jinki hums and runs a hand along his waist. “Yeah, I’ve kind of noticed.”   


“And I won’t be able to come if I keep getting distracted by the thought of drinking from you.”

“Well, we can’t let that happen.” He leans back, giving Jonghyun a chance to adjust before he pulls out of him completely. “How do you want it, then?”

“Hands and knees is easiest, I’d think.”   


The image of that is enough to make Jinki not care about being bit. “Sounds good to me.”

Jonghyun sends him a grin and pulls his legs up, giving himself room to flip over onto his stomach. When Jinki shifts to get behind him, Jonghyun lifts his hips and leans forward to keep his weight on his forearms. Jinki smooths a hand over Jonghyun’s back and takes himself in hand, running the head of cock along Jonghyun’s skin before finally lining himself up.

Jonghyun draws in a sharp breath. “If you tease me again...”

“I won’t,” Jinki promises, knowing he’s too eager to even try. Jonghyun sighs softly as he slides in and pushes back against him, taking nearly all of him at once. Jinki grips Jonghyun’s hips, caught off guard. He hears Jonghyun give a half-laugh, but it’s cut off by a suttered groan halfway when Jinki responds by thrusting forward.

“That good?” Jinki asks.

“Yeah, perfect,” Jonghyun pants, face buried in his arms as he muffles a groan. “Don’t stop.”   


Jinki fucks into him faster. Jonghyun adjusts his weight to free a hand and reaches down between his legs, stroking himself twice as fast as Jinki’s hips are moving. When Jonghyun’s moans grow louder, he pauses to bend over Jonghyun and places a hand on his shoulder to brace himself. “Do want to keep going like this? Or should I fuck you harder?”

Jonghyun turns his head just enough to look at where Jinki’s hand is now holding him down. “As hard as you like, I want it.”

Jinki grins and adjusts his knees on the mattress for better leverage. He tightens his grip on Jonghyun’s hips in warning, then fucks back into him, nearly jarring Jonghyun forward with the force of it.

“Oh, shit--”

Jonghyun’s back arches as he braces himself and pushes back. Jinki can hear his fist working faster, followed by desperate string of curses. His fingers clench at the sheets, and after another thrust, Jinki feels Jonghyun go still. He fucks Jonghyun faster to catch up, driving his hips up against Jonghyun’s ass to he can feel each time Jonghyun tightens around him. It’s enough to push him over the edge, and all he can do is clutch at Jonghyun’s hips as he comes inside him.   


After what feels like a minute of being frozen, he pulls out and tugs the condom off, tossing into the bin handily placed beneath the nightstand before collapsing onto the bed beside Jonghyun. As soon as he’s on the mattress, Jonghyun’s hand is on his chest, eyes following the movement of his palm as it rises with every breath. Jinki places his own hand over Jonghyun’s and turns to look at him.

“Feeling my heartbeat?”

“Not on purpose,” Jonghyun mumbles. “You have a nice chest, and you don’t seem in any hurry to leave. Figure I might as well feel you up while you’re here.”

Jinki laughs. “I’m definitely in no hurry to leave, trust me.”   


Jonghyun smiles. “I’m happy to hear that.”   


Jinki leans towards him enough to kiss him, then lies back on the pillow with a soft sigh of contentment. When Jonghyun moves to lay on his chest, he places a hand in Jonghyun’s hair and runs his fingers through his bangs absentmindedly, only to pause when he feels that Jonghyun’s skin is completely dry. His own is covered in sweat, but the only sign that Jonghyun had done anything at all is his mussed hair and the grin stuck to his lips.

“Sex doesn’t tire you out, does it?” Jinki asks.   


“Not much does, really. Another immortality perk.”   


“Don’t see why you’d bother having a human lover, then. Wouldn’t we be inadequate in comparison?”

“It doesn’t make that big of a difference,” Jonghyun says. “And even if it did, you’re cuter than any vampires I’ve met for a while. That counts for something.”   


Jinki laughs and kisses him again. “You really know how to flatter someone.”   


“I try.”   


Jinki yawns and looks at him through half-closed eyes. “You don’t need to sleep either, do you?”

“Not during the night. That’s usually when I’m awake.”

“Mm.” Jinki nestles closer to him, letting the coolness of Jonghyun’s arm press against his cheek. “Do you mind if I sleep?”

“Not at all. I’d like you to stay.”

Jinki mumbles a small thanks and squeezes closer to Jonghyun, then lets his eyes slip shut. It takes only a few minutes for him to drift off to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jinki wakes up to Jonghyun asleep against him, one hand resting loosely over his stomach.

He watches for a moment, uncertain of whether or not to try and wake him. It’s a bit disconcerting to see him sleep -- mostly because he seems unnaturally still -- but he knows there’s no reason to worry. When his stomach growls, he waits for a minute to see if Jonghyun moves, but when there’s no sign of him waking, he slips out from the bed and heads to the kitchen in search of food.

The pantries are bare of anything but a few dishes. When he opens the fridge, all that’s there is a six-pack of beer and two bags of blood.

He shuts the fridge door and scrunches his nose. He should’ve expected that. And he’ll have to get used to it, probably, if they’re going to see each other more.

He pokes through a few more cabinets before giving up. He doesn’t want to dig through Jonghyun’s whole apartment in search of something to eat -- he’s already been rude enough. And he definitely doesn’t want to leave, even though he could leave a note, because that would feel just as rude.

He’s about to try and order some kind of delivery when he hears a clunk from the bedroom. A second later, Jonghyun appears naked in the doorway, hair sticking up in every direction. He gives Jinki a tired smile.   


“Hey, uh -- morning.”   


Jinki’s lip quirks. “Morning. You sleep well?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Jonghyun says. “I set an alarm so I wouldn’t sleep through the day, but I guess I set it a bit later than whatever time you usually wake up. How long have you been awake?”

“Maybe an hour?” Jinki says. “School starts early in the day, so I’m usually up early.”   


“Oh.” Jonghyun looks between him and the fridge, eyes widening. “Shit, I don’t have any food for you, do I?”

“Not really. I can’t say the blood looks appetizing.”   


“Yeah, I didn’t think about that when I was planning our date...” Jonghyun scratches the back of his neck. “I can take you out for breakfast, then? My treat.”

Jinki bites his lip. “Are you sure? You paid for our drinks last night...”

“I have the money. And it’s the least I can do after being a bad host.”

“I think you were a pretty good one last night. But if you insist....”

“I do.” Jonghyun grins and steps back towards his room. “Let me change and we’ll go.”   


It takes only a minute for Jonghyun to dress. The jeans are the same as yesterday, but the shirt is a looser-fitting tank top that makes Jinki wish he didn’t need to go out and grab something to eat. At his staring, Jonghyun gives him a knowing look, then leads them out of the apartment to the building’s elevator.

Jinki leans his weight against Jonghyun when the doors shut, drawing a small smile. “So where are we going?”

“There’s a diner a block down that does brunch food. Is that okay?”   


“Sounds good, I’m not picky.”   


Jonghyun wraps an arm around his waist, keeping him close. “The food’s been good when I’ve had it, though that isn’t very often.”

Jinki hums, thoughts going back to last night at the statement. “Can I ask you a weird vampire-related question?”

Jonghyun raises a brow, but nods. “Sure.”

“Do vampires normally use condoms?”   


Jonghyun huffs out a laugh. “What?”   


“I just wondered because of the immortality thing. I know we used them last night, but I assume there’s no worries about diseases or anything, especially if you’re both vampires.”

“Oh.” Jonghyun smiles, amused. “It’s true we don’t need them -- and we can’t carry things, either. But I keep them around out of habit. Most people are used to using them when hooking up.”

Jinki’s lip quirks. “I like that you have condoms for when humans visit, but not food.”

Jonghyun snorts. “They don’t expire half as quickly.”   


When they reach the cafe, Jinki notes the  _ 24 hour _ sign when they step inside. It’s a casual enough diner that they seat themselves at a table and grab their own menus..Jinki looks over his, torn between ordering the largest plate because he’s hungry and ordering the smallest because he’ll feel odd eating alone.   


He nudges Jonghyun under the table. “If I get something that has a lot of food, would you want part of it? Sausage or something?”

Jonghyun raises a brow. “Is that a dick joke, or...?”

“Wasn’t supposed to be. I just thought, meat has some blood in it, so...”

Jonghyun laughs. “I’m not in the mood for eating right now, so you can go ahead and order whenever you’re ready. Maybe another time we can split something.”

Jinki hides his smile behind his menu.  _ Another time _ definitely sounds promising. When a waiter comes by their table, he asks for one of the half-price combos. His food comes only a few minutes after he puts in the order, giving him barely any time to talk to Jonghyun before he’s forced to break up their conversation between bites. He feels odd, eating alone, so he finishes as quickly as he can only to realize after he’s done that might mean leaving sooner.

“Sorry I ate so fast,” Jinki says, hoping Jonghyun didn’t read into it. “I was hungry, and I feel rude eating when you’re not.”   


“Don’t worry about that. I’ll eat something later. This isn’t a time I’d usually be awake, anyway.” He scratches the back of his neck and looks away. “Which reminds me -- about last night, when you kept asking me to bite you...”

Jinki flushes and shakes his head. “You weren’t up for it. It’s not a big deal. I didn’t mean to seem overly interested.”   


“I know, yeah, but I wanted to explain.” He inhales. “Biting’s kind of serious. A lot of people are fine with doing it for fun, but...it’s kind of intimate, too”   


“Oh.” Jinki blinks, trying to understand. “So it’s seen as...more special than sex?”   


“By me, at least.” Jonghyun laughs. “I know it’s kind of silly. Usually the human’s the one that sees it as something to wait on, since they’re the one giving blood...”

“No, I think I understand.” Jinki smiles. “You want commitment before you bite someone?”   


“Maybe, yeah.” Jonghyun says. He fiddles with the unused napkin in front of him, unfurling it to play with the fork. “I didn’t want to stop and ask what you wanted from this. Not in the middle of things.”   


Jinki learns forward and rests his chin in his hand. “Yeah? Was I that good?”

“After a month of checking you out in the waiting room while you pretended to read magazines, I wasn’t going to miss my chance.” He pauses, folding the napkin back up again before looking up to meet Jinki’s eyes. “It  _ was _ good, too.”

“I’m glad.” Jinki watches Jonghyun’s hand for a moment, then reaches out to take it and bites back a laugh when Jonghyun nearly startles. “I don’t know if I sent the wrong message, but I’m not opposed to something serious. Did I come off that way?”

“Not entirely,” Jonghyun says. “I don’t really know your approach to relationships, so I didn’t want to assume. And then we hooked up, so...”

Jinki shrugs. “Just because I’m happy to have sex on the first night doesn’t mean I’m not interested in a relationship. If there’s something there, I don’t see a need to wait.”   


“That makes sense. I guess I’m similar, though I’ve been trying to have this kind of talk earlier, to make sure I don’t get ahead of myself.” Jonghyun sighs and looks at him, expression guilty. “It’s awkward though, isn’t it?”

“It’s bearable.” He squeezes Jonghyun’s hand and smiles. “Not half as awkward as almost passing out in front of a cute receptionist, anyway.”

“Maybe not, no,” Jonghyun says, shy. His thumb runs in circles on Jinki’s palm as he chews his lip. “Are you saying you’re interested in seeing each other more, then?”

“Definitely. Are you?”

“I want to get to know you better,” he says. “I’d like if it ends up going somewhere, though I don’t know how you feel about being with a vampire.”

“I can’t see any issues, really. What are you worried about?”

Jonghyun smiles. “There’s a lot of reasons people avoid dating vampires. Like the whole age thing.”

“Oh,” Jinki says, feeling stupid he hadn’t thought of it before. He searches Jonghyun’s face, as if he could find a number there, and swallows. “How old are you, then?”

“Thirty-six,” he says, expression shy. “So not much older than you, hopefully?”

“Only by seven years,” Jinki says. “And I’m alright with that. I like older men. More experience is never a bad thing.”

Jonghyun snorts. “Maybe. I don’t have any experience dating humans, though -- not since I became a vampire, at least.”   


Jinki can’t help but lean forward with interest. “How long has that been?”

“A bit over a decade. I was dating a vampire, and we thought we’d be together forever, so it made sense for him to turn me. Obviously, that didn’t work out, and you can’t really go back on being immortal.” He smiles wryly. “The transformation was hell, and I’m still not sure how I feel about living for eternity, but it’s better than getting matching tattoos, I suppose.”

Jinki laughs. “That’s a good way to look at it.”

“I try not to get down about it, since there’s upsides, too.” He eyes Jinki carefully. “You’re alright if I don’t have any plans of turning you, right?”

“That seems like a really far off thing to worry about,” Jinki says. “The only thing I’ve really thought of is the biting, and that’s...” he trails off, embarrassed. “Well, I’m sure you know what people say about how it feels. But I’m not fixated on getting bit. I’d be interested in dating you regardless.”

“That’s good to hear,” Jonghyun says. “I don’t want you to think I thought the worst of you, but some people are...a little too into it. I’ve had some friends run into those issues before.”

“No, I understand. People can be weird.”

The conversation comes to a lull. They exchange a small smile that makes Jinki’s chest warm. He adjusts his hand in Jonghyun’s, lacing their fingers more firmly together, and nudges Jonghyun under the table with his foot.

“Does that cover everything you were worried about?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Then what do you want to do next? I don’t have anything to do today. We could go out again.”

Jonghyun stares at him, wide-eyed, then quickly looks away to hide a smile. “You want me to be honest?”

“Of course.”

“Would it be bad if I want to spend the whole day at my place, after we just had this whole conversation about trying to maybe make this something serious?”

“That sounds like a perfect second date to me.” Jinki grins. “I’d rather go to my place if we can, though. I don’t want to be stuck in the same clothes all day.”   


“Ah, right. I always forget how people sweat.” Jonghyun pauses to raise a brow at him. “I’m fine with going wherever. But who says you'd need clothes, though?”

“You have a point. And your place _ is _ closer. We’ll just have to make a snack run later.” The memory of last night replays in his head, making his body heat. He nods to the check. “Do you want me to cover this?”

“I told you I’d get it, remember?” Jonghyun tugs his hand free and pulls out his wallet. After counting out a few bills, he stands and tilts his head towards the door. “Ready to go?”

“Still eager, huh?” Jinki teases, standing with him.

Jonghyun grins at him and grabs his hand, leading him to the restaurant door. “You’ll find out.” 


	7. Epilogue

After two months, Jinki can read Jonghyun’s intentions without trying. Jonghyun hasn’t spoken since the first half of the movie, but Jinki can sense the direction of his thoughts. A half-hour ago, he’d shifted his weight to rest on Jinki a little heavier, and breathes against his neck every few minutes to keep Jinki’s skin tingling. And now that the movie’s over and the credits are rolling, there’s no need for Jonghyun to pretend to pay attention to the television.

He runs a hand slowly over Jinki’s thigh. “You plan on staying tonight, right? It’s already late.”

Jinki’s lip quirks when he nods. On weekends, he’s practically moved into Jonghyun’s apartment, but Jonghyun always asks and keeps the fridge stocked so he has no reason to leave.  


When Jonghyun doesn’t follow the question with anything else, Jinki turns to steal a kiss and grins at him. “Any reason you want me to stay?”

“You already know,” Jonghyun mumbles, then kisses him back harder.

It only takes putting his hands on Jonghyun’s waist to get Jonghyun into his lap. A second later, Jonghyun pins him to the back of the couch and grinds down against him. He moans when Jonghyun licks into his mouth, already wanting more, and quickly tugs Jonghyun’s shirt up over his head.

Jonghyun seems to want things to move just as fast. He leans back to swipe the bottle of lube from the table, where they’d left it after the last time they’d paused their television marathon for sex. Jinki takes it from him and tugs down his sweats to stroke himself.  


“You want me to stretch you first?”  


“I think I’ll be good,” Jonghyun says, then chews on his lip. “Don’t want to wait. I’ve been thinking about sex for the past hour. That documentary you picked was  _ boring _ . ”

“It was educational,” Jinki huffs, but kisses Jonghyun as he slicks himself up. Jonghyun stands just long enough to remove his pants, then climbs back into his lap.  


Jinki only has to line himself up and let Jonghyun do the rest. Jonghyn’s back arches, chest pressing against Jinki’s as he slowly lowers himself to take it all in. He settles with a small smile, kisses Jinki’s once, and rolls his hips without warning.

He helps Jonghyun balance, keeping a hand under his ass and another on his side to guide him up and down more easily as they start to find their rhythm. Jonghyun clutches the couch tight, drawing the cushion taught, and buries his head against Jinki’s neck with a deep breath. Jinki hisses when he feels the scrape of teeth -- Jonghyun had started teasing him with this, once he’d realized how he reacted -- and even without more, it’s still enough to make his pulse race.  


His fingers curl against Jonghyun’s skin. He starts lifting his hips to meet Jonghyun each time he moves down, making him gasp and speed up.

He bites his lip and holds Jonghyun tighter. He’s close, and Jonghyun seems close, too, judging by the way he presses himself down harder and moans. He expects that to be the end -- for a minute, there’s nothing but the rise and fall of Jonghyun in his lap and the warmth of the mouth against his neck -- but just as he’s almost there, Jonghyun slows. He pushes himself back from the headboard and meets Jinki’s eyes with barely-suppressed want.

“I think I want to bite you,” he says, voice low. “Are you still okay with that?”

“Shit,” Jinki breathes. “Yeah.”  


Jonghyun’s lip pulls between his teeth, revealing the points of his fangs. “And doing it on your neck’s okay?”

“I can wear turtlenecks to work.” Jinki’s whole body heats as he thinks of it -- Jonghyun’s mark on him, that only he’d know is there. He runs his hand over Jonghyun’s back and swallows. “I won’t, um -- I see any blood, will I?”  


“Not unless you want to.”  


“I don’t. It makes me kind of sick remember?”

“I know, just--” Jonghyun laughs softly. “You want to be  _ bitten _ , but you don’t want to see any blood?”

“They’re very different things,” Jinki mumbles, embarrassed. “The biting’s supposed to feel good, so...”

“It does.” Jonghyun grins. “And don’t worry about seeing anything. I’ll make sure to lick up every drop.”

Jinki jolts and swears under his breath, making Jonghyun laugh again. “You really  _ are _ into this, huh?”  


“I wouldn’t have asked you to our first night together if I wasn’t into the idea of it.”  


“True.”  


Jonghyun shifts forward. Jinki’s grips Jonghyun’s hips, hoping if he holds on tight enough he can hide that his hands are trembling. Even though their motion had stopped, he’s only harder now, and the anticipation of the bite is almost too much to bear. The last thing he sees is a small, reassuring smile before Jonghyun covers his eyes with his hands. A second later, Jinki can feel Jonghyun’s breath -- or something like it -- against his neck, and the first scrape of teeth.

“Still want me to drink from you?” Jonghyun asks, and though the words are neutral, it’s plain from the strain in his voice how much he wants Jinki to say  _ yes. _

Jinki’s clutches Jonghyun tighter. “Please.”  


Jonghyun rises in his lap, then pushes down, distracting him before the bite. There’s a slight pressure when he feels Jonghyun’s teeth sink into him -- but immediately, it changes into warmth that radiates out from his neck and prickles along his skin. He pants, dizzy, as Jonghyun’s lips shift over him. His hands scramble over Jonghuyn’s back as he tilts his head up, giving Jonghyun better access.

When Jonghyun begins to move again, he almost doesn’t notice -- the hot waves of pleasure that seem to roll out from where Jonghyun’s teeth are buried in him make everything else feel unimportant -- but his body still reacts. Without thinking, his hips cant up, and Jonghyun’s mouth seems to tighten over his vein.

Jonghyun’s hand presses tighter over his eyes as he moves faster, almost wild. Jinki can feel his tongue move up and down along his neck, then his collar, making it easy to picture how Jonghyun is trying to take very drop.  


He’s light-headed, but it’s  _ good _ , and all he can do is moan as Jonghyun continues to ride him. His hold on Jonghyun’s back weakens, and barely manages to murmur out a warning as he feels himself get closer to his release. Jonghyun’s free hand slips between them as he grips his own cock, letting Jinki can feel every stroke as he rushes to finish onto Jinki’s stomach.  


When Jonghyun comes, he presses himself against Jinki, using a hand to keep his cock pinned against Jinki’s skin. His fingers curl against Jonghyun’s back when he feels the last throb of Jonghyun against him. The heat and wetness of it — and the full drink Jonghyun seems to take from his neck is enough to push him over the edge.  


He’s too lost to register every sensation, but he feels the vibration of a groan against his skin, and the pressure and weight of Jonghyun pressing down to take him all in. He keeps Jonghyun in place with hands on his hips until he’s entirely spent.  


By the time Jonghyun pulls away from his neck, Jinki’s trembling, and can manage no more than a small hum as Jonghyun licks across area he’d bitten to mend his skin.   


He ends the healing with a kiss to the side of his neck removes his hand from Jinki’s eyes, though Jinki keeps them closed as he catches his breath.

“Is there any blood?”

“No, I drank it all. You  _ do _ taste good.” Jonghyun pulls back. When Jinki opens his eyes, he sees Jonghyun run a tongue over his teeth before grinning. “You’re going to have a nasty hickey, though.”

Jinki laughs. “It was definitely worth it.”  


“Then we can do it again sometimes?”

“Yeah. I’ll gladly give up the money I make donating for more of that.”  


Jonghyun laughs. He melts into Jinki’s arms for a minute as they cool down, but when Jinki tries to get them both up, he pins Jinki back against the couch.  


“Don’t stand too quickly. I don’t want you passing out. I didn’t drink a lot, but...”

“I can tell it wasn’t as much as I used to donate, I’ll be fine.”  


“You haven’t eaten since lunch. It’s almost seven.”

Jinki huffs. “So? Are you going to make me wait here until you grab a cookie?”

Jonghyun’s lips quirk. “You know, I think I will.” 


End file.
